The Dragon's Awakening
by USAthroughout
Summary: Prologue of the sequel of Oppai Dragon vs Miracle Levia-tan. With most factions of the Khaos Brigade inactive, the most powerful faction takes its place with the threat to invade all known worlds. However, Ddraig also has a secret that might help Issei and his friends stop them. More dragons! More oppai! More serious? Find out. Issei x Serafall (and harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun..." A soft voice was heard from a close distant, causing Issei to open his eyes.

As he struggles to open his heavy eyelids, the first thing he sees was a naked Serafall on top of him under his blanket.

"S-S-Sera? When did you get on my bed?" Issei panicks.

"I told you I would do this and that with you every morning, didn't I? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about my promise." Serafall grabs Issei's head and kisses him.

"Do you like it, Ise-kun?"

"Y-yes Sera. You are really acting different ever since we became lovers. Are you okay?"

For some reason, Serafall drops her head as if she was disappointment. "For me to be caught this early, this book on lovers is a lie!"

Serafall took out a lover's manual from under the blanket and threw it to the ground.

"You had that all along? This is what you were following?" Issei yelled out of shock.

Serafall covered Issei's mouth. "Shhhhh... Quiet, they will hear you."

Issei turns his head to both sides of the bed and becomes surprised that Rias and Asia aren't there.

"Huh? Where is Buchou and Asia?"

"They are down there making your lunch. Both of them are competing with Akeno-chan to see who gets to make lunch for you for the day. I plan to do the same tomorrow since I have shooting today."

"Is it because the two are gone that you decided to sneak into my bed?"

"Yes, so I can spend a little time with my Ise-kun before we go to school. Sona-chan is strict as always so I cannot sleep with you. It will be evening before we can spend time like this again so I want to enjoy it till the last minute."

Serafall let's go of Issei's head momentarily and lifts herself up a little, allowing Issei to view her large breasts.

"Would you like that, Ise-kun?"

Unable to take his eyes of off Serafall's breasts, Issei gets fired up. "Yes! Yes! Please do!"

Serafall gets excited hearing Issei's answer. "Yay! Then I will do two days worth of service before my alarm rings!"

"SERVICE?" Issei yelled.

"That's right, Ise-kun!" Serafall said in a childish tone.

Before Issei can respond, Serafall grabs Issei and pushes him onto her breasts, which Issei immediately gives into.

"Nothing like the feeling of soft oppai in the morning and it is the Maou's oppai I am feeling. I am so lucky to be alive right now. Wait a minute, the problem is I can't breathe!"

Unable to talk, begins struggling for breath. His arms started flailing as he attempts to get Serafall to release him.

"Come on Ise-kun, we just started."

"That is not the problem here! I want this to continue, but I can't breathe!" Issei yelled in his thoughts.

Feeling his consciousness fading away, Issei begins to move his body instinctively.

"Aha! Hey, cut it out Ise-kun. I am ticklish there." Issei's fingers move across Serafall's sides, but Issei cannot stop his hands as his body randomly struggles.

"Stop! Stop! Ahahaha!" Serafall begins squirming and starts to move her body across the bed while clinging on to Issei.

"Waah!" Both of them fell off the bed, but luckily the blankets that were accidentally thrown during Issei's struggle soften their fall.

"I heard a thud, are you alright, Ise-kun?" Sona entered the room in her blue colored pajamas after hearing the thud, but goes into a state of shock to seeing Serafall naked and slightly out of breath on top of Issei, who awakens and immediately recognizes the situation.

"Wait Sona! This is a misunderstanding!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ONEE-SAMA?" Sona yelled to the point where everyone walking past Issei's large house could hear her scream.

* * *

At the kitchen table...

"So Serafall-sama did something like that. I thought that you are going to watch over her Sona. Wasn't that our deal when we let you stay here?" Rias said in an angry tone.

"Sorry, Onee-sama is much more perceptive of me than I thought." Sona said as she lies her head down.

"Next time, please don't attack me until you hear the story, okay?" Issei's face is shown to be bruised up as Asia heals him.

"Sorry Ise-kun. I am still not used to the fact that the two of you are lovers so please take it slow. Anyway, I have to leave early since I am the Student Council President so I am going to change now."

Sona leaves the table and heads upstairs.

"I better go to since I am the teacher's assistant." Serafall gets up from the table and heads the same way.

"Just because you and Serafall-sama became lovers, don't forget you still have me Ise." Rias warns Issei.

"Don't leave me out as well Ise-san." Asia also warns him and the rest of the girls follow.

"Yes..." Issei said out of fear.

* * *

In school...

"Hey there Ise! How is live treating you?" Matsuda asked as he pats Issei on the back.

Remembering Serafall's breasts, Issei shows a lecherous face in response. "It was a very good morning."

"WHAT? Care to explain?" Motohama shows up and intensely stare at Issei's face.

"All I can tell you is that it is another oppai related moment."

"Quit hogging everything to yourself! Just tell us already!" Both Matsuda and Motohama yelled.

Katase and Murayama continue to look at the Perverted Trio in dismay as their rambling is loud enough for the whole class to hear although most ignore them.

"Ise-san." Asia approaches Ise as Motohama and Matsuda continue to argue.

"Asia, do you need something from me?"

"No, I was just wondering if you want to eat with me, along with Xenovia-san and Irina-san."

"Of course. Lunch is better when you are eating with your friends." Issei responded immediately.

"Then would Motohama-san and Matsuda-san like to join as well? Its like Ise-san said, the more people the better."

"We would love to have lunch with you Asia-chan." Both Matsuda and Motohama vainly tried to act like gentleman in front of Asia.

"Hey Katase, I kind of notice something about Hyoudou-kun." Murayama said.

"What is it?"

"Hyoudou is a pervert who a lot of girl in this school hate, right? What made him popular all of a sudden that he is hanging out with Asia-chan and more importantly, Buchou?"

"I don't even want to think about that pervert being friends with beautiful girls, especially Rias-onee-sama. How he became friends with so many girls remain a mystery to this day."

"I see..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Even I am dismayed over the fact that Hyoudou-kun became so popular even though he is a pervert. I just don't get it."

"Let's just leave them alone. Anymore and we might catch their idiocy."

"Agreed." Both Katase and Murayama left in disgust.

"Here you go Ise-san. Say ahhhh." Asia sticks her fork into a chicken karaage and moves it towards Issei's mouth.

"Ahhhh..." Issei obeys as the food enters his mouth.

"Delicious. Did you learn how to make this by yourself?"

"Well, I had a little help from Buchou when I was making my lunch, but yeah."

"Yeah, Asia will make a great wife someday." Xenovia comments as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

Hearing this, Asia's face turns fully red and begins to stutter. "W-W-W-WIFE? Please stop teasing me Xenovia-san!"

"It's frustrating, but from this perspective, Ise-kun and Asia-san do look like a couple." Irina also commented.

"Will you two stop showing off? It is very frustrating as both me and Motohama are still single!" Matsuda yells out of jealousy and frustration.

"Ah sorry! Speaking of couples, do you know where Serafall-sama is? SHe usually hangs out with us everyday." Asia asked Issei.

"Sera will eat lunch at a different time due to a scheduling conflict involving some of the staff meetings."

"I understand. It is never easy being a teacher, even if you are just an assistant."

After school is done, all members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council meet in the old school building, where Azazel is present.

"I am pretty sure you all know why we are here, right? Azazel asked.

"It is related to the Khaos Brigade, isn't it?" Sona asked.

"Yes. While there doesn't seem to be any active planning coming from them, there was a mention of Evil Dragons heard by one of our spy teams from the Grigori. It appears that they are only talking about how they wish to revive one, but the dragons themselves are a major issue since reviving them is actually possible."

"What are the Evil Dragons, Sensei?" Issei asked.

"A class of dragons thought to be extinct. They are well-known for their brutality and power and as a result, they were either sealed of killed off. Many often tried to avoid fighting them as they live to fight. I am pretty sure everyone knows the name of the dragons, even though Ise did not until now."

"Hey! I am still studying the history of the Underworld! There is no way I could have learned about them at where I am currently!" Issei protested.

"Calm down. Anyway, I am pretty sure that after hearing about them, you would know that Vritra is also an Evil-Dragon, but he is cute compare to the three most powerful among them: "Crescent Circle Dragon" Crom Cruach, "Diabolism Thousand Dragon" Aži Dahāka, and the "Eclipse Dragon" Apophis.

"...Are they stronger than the two Heavenly Dragons."

"Not if they are at their prime Ise, but despite that, even they would avoid fighting the Evil-Dragons if they can help it, especially now since they are sealed within Sacred Gears. Still though, even though it is possible to revive them, there is no word of anyone doing that, not even the Khaos Brigade. I am only telling all of you this as a warning if it actually comes so you can prepare for it. That is all I have to say about them."

Azazel becomes more laid-back as he relaxes on the desk, leaving the rest concerned about how to deal with the Evil-Dragons should they come back.

* * *

On their way home from school, Rias notices Issei putting up a serious face.

"It's okay Ise, the Evil-Dragons are already extinct. Even though revival is possible, if the Khaos Brigade refuses to do that, then the dragons themselves will be no threat." Rias grabs Issei's hand to comfort him.

"Thank you Buchou. All I want now is for something to take my mind off of it."

As soon as they entered the house, Serafall wasted no time in welcoming them back.

"Rias-chan, Ise-kun, welcome home! I finished my shooting early!"

Both Issei and Rias immediately took note on what Serafall is wearing in front of them, which is nothing more than a white apron.

"Serafall-sama? Why are you dressed like that?" Rias asked in dismay.

"Cause I heard Asia-chan and Rias-chan did the same many times and I didn't want to lose my boyfriend so I decided to do the same."

Serafall then embraces Issei. "How do you like it Ise-kun? Does it get you all excited?"

Feeling Serafall's almost naked body, Issei had a nosebleed, causing the blood to come out like a garden hose. Issei then faints due to blood lose.

"Ise-kun!" Both Rias and Serafall yelled simultaneously as Issei passes out.

"I think I can die peacefully now." Issei said before closing his eyes.

As soon as Issei opens his eyes, he found himself resting his head on Serafall's legs with a teary Asia sitting next to him.

"I am sorry Ise-san! I forgot to tell Serafall-sama that you pass out sometimes when me and Buchou would do this."

"That's okay. I actually enjoy this experience."

"Then let Levi-tan do it again tomorrow after school."

"You are still going to do that after you saw me faint?"

"If it makes you happy, then I am willing to do it as many times as you like."

"I don't think so Onee-sama." Sona suddenly shows up behind Serafall.

"Sona-chan? Since when were you home?"

"A few minutes ago and I was utterly dismayed to see my own sister dressing up like this in front of a man. Even though you two are lovers, there are limits to how far you can go, understand?"

"Yes Sona-chan." Serafall said in a low tone.

"You too Ise-kun, don't let your lecherous nature influence my sister."

"Yes Sona." Issei said out of fear as he sits up.

Much to his surprise, Sona gently puts her hand on Issei's while giving off a cute smile. "Don't leave me out too, okay?"

Sona let's go and heads to the kitchen to assist Rias and the others with dinner, leaving Issei bewildered over Sona's change in behavior.

* * *

The next day in school...

"Those oppai sure look good when the girls are changing."

"It is like oppai paradise in there."

Matsuda and Motohama are peeping into the girls' locker room once again through a hole, but Issei, conflicted about what he heard from Azazel yesterday, wasn't in the mood and rests on a nearby tree.

"Hey Ise, aren't you going to look with us? You usually join immediately when we plan to peep." Matsuda asked.

"I am sorry, I had a lot to think about last night. Don't get me wrong, oppai still makes me happy, but I am just mentally exhausted today to enjoy the sights."

"Ise must have eaten something really bad yesterday. Usually, oppai would get him more excited than anything else. What is really wrong with you?"

"That's personal." Issei said before ignoring them.

"Just leave him be. Everyone has their own secrets they want to keep." Matsuda said.

Just as Matsuda and Motohama get back to the hole to peep, Katane, Murayama, and several other girls came out standing behind them preparing to attack with their shinai.

"They knew we were watching." Matsuda whispered.

"We better make a run for it." Motohama replied.

"When will you ever learn?" Katase said in an angry tone as the girls start chasing after them.

As Murayama follows the rest of the girls, she accidentally trips on a crack. Issei, seeing her trying to keep her balance, rushes and broke her fall by grabbing her arm.

"Kyaaaah!" As soon as Murayama sees Issei's face, she screams as if she was being harrassed, causing Katase to turn back.

"Pervert! Hentai!" Murayama tries to hit Issei with her shinai, but the latter keeps avoiding.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't even do anything! I just saw you were about to fall! I only grabbed your arm so you wouldn't!"

"Just so that you could harass me when the other girls aren't there!"

"But I didn't even peep!" Hearing this, Murayama stops her attack.

"You didn't see us? Oh right, we were chasing only the two of you when there should be three. I am guessing that you were hoping to peep when they are gone." Murayama again prepares to strike Issei.

"Wait! Don't misunderstand Murayama-san! I didn't peak nor did I plan to today! There were a lot of things going on yesterday and I just wasn't in the mood! You should at least be a little grateful since I prevented you from falling!"

Murayama relaxes after hearing Issei and puts her shinai down. "You are right Hyoudou-kun. Thank you for doing that."

"Glad we cleared this up."

"Get away from Murayama!" Katase charges towards Issei and hits him with her shinai.

"Ow!" Issei fell backwards and sees Katase preparing to hit him again.

"Die hentai!"

"Wait! I didn't do anything!" As Issei tries to defend himself, Murayama stops Katase.

"It's true Katase, Hyoudou didn't do anything, which is why he wasn't seen with Matsuda and Motohama."

"Then why did I hear you scream?"

"That was kind of my fault. I wasn't watching my step and tripped on a crack. Hyoudou grabbed my arm to prevent me from falling. Seeing that he was one of them, I thought he was going to harass me. Hehehe."

Issei becomes annoyed. "Sorry for being such a pervert!"

Katase then turns to Issei. "You've lucked out this time Hyoudou, but the next time you hit, there will be no mercy."

Katase and Murayama then head to the school building.

"How am I lucked out when I already got hit on the head?" Issei asked himself.

The scene then switches to a warehouse in the Underworld where a young looking man wearing a silver robe with accessories is approached by a messenger while being accompanied by several Magicians.

"Master Lucifuge, our Leader has finally announced his return."

"So the old man is finally back. Excellent, it won't be long before the Khaos Brigade purge all worlds of the filth that live in it. Sister, for you to drop so low to become a servant of the Gremory, I will enjoy killing you the most."

Euclid stands from his chair and leaves with the Magicians following as the messenger watches.

"There is one that will breathe our fire." The messenger said before leaving himself.

**I know I promised one-shots and an original story, but I am struggling with school so I hope this prologue will satisfy those who really wanted a sequel. Since Katase and Murayama were featured quite a bit in promotional arts, I decided to give them a slightly larger role in this chapter and possibly the story. Maybe I should add human characters into the harem, but there will be more members. Enjoy the short preview.**


	2. Chapter 2

Euclid is seen in an empty warehouse observing a map of what appears to be Kuou Academy, marking every opening that is possible for to enter using the transportation circle. A large figure slowly approaches him from behind.

"Is this the place where my opponent is?"

"Indeed it is Grendal. In order to lure him, we are going to need some live bait and my followers shall retrieve them."

"Let's get this over with. I want to see this worthy opponent of mine."

"Patience. Your time will come very soon. Just let them finish their part first."

"Hurry." The figure then disappears as he moves back.

"Everything is now in place. All they need to do now is to wait for my orders." Euclid then puts a circle on the school gymnasium.

* * *

Back in Kuou Academy...

Issei is currently walking to the school entrance surrounded by Rias, Akeno, and his girlfriend, Serafall. All of the students who witnessed this are currently in shock, still not knowing why many of the beautiful girls in Kuou Academy prefer to hang out with one of the members of the Perverted Trio.

"That Ise, always showing off." Matsuda clenched his right fist as he starts trembling with tears in his eyes.

"What do all the girls see in him anyway? He is no better than us!" Motohama shouted though no one seems to have heard him.

Murayama and Katane are also watching the scene, but have a more quiet reaction compared to the other students.

"There is Hyoudou again surrounded by girls as always. I wonder how he got so popular. Back then it was just him, Matsuda, and Motohama that nobody pays attention to. What do you think?"

"Maybe there is another side to Hyoudou that none of us know about. Of course, there are still rumors of him blackmailing the girls into doing sexual acts."

"That is not how it looks like from this perspective. Even Kiba-kun is hanging out with Hyoudou. Maybe there really is a secret about Hyoudou that we don't know about."

"Oh well. I am getting pretty used to seeing this anyway. Let's go to class Katase."

"Okay." Murayama and Katase then proceed to the school building.

* * *

Once free period hit, Issei is in an empty classroom talking to Ddraig about his new power that emerged during his battle with Haded after finding out that he won't be able to use it again.

"What do you mean that I am not able to use it again?"

[It's just as I said, that form you took can't be summoned again, probably due to the fact that your True Queen is still unstable.]

"Then how was I able to use it last time?"

[If I had to guess, Zeus may have given you his own blessing. He temporarily loosened the restraints of the Boosted Gear for you to access this form when your emotions are at its peak, but only until after you defeated Hades. Until you get stronger, you cannot use this power.]

"What about Vali? I heard he was able to use this power without Zeus-sama's blessing."

[Vali awakened it on his own. When you two first met, he was many times stronger than you were. Just as you are getting stronger, he was doing the same. Remember how he easily defeated Pluto?]

"You are right. It will take me a lot more effort to defeat the strongest Grim Reaper if I had to fight him."

[You still have time to train. Just be patient, Partner.]

"Right."

Just as Issei opens the door to the hallway, he sees Sona standing right in front of him, apparently trying to do the same.

"Sona-kaichou?"

"Ise-kun, a vampire from the Carmilla Faction came to the old school building. Azazel-sensei told us to be there."

"Carmilla Faction? You mean the all female vampire faction I read about currently at war with the Tepes Faction?"

"Correct. She apparently want to take Gasper back to Romania. We better go." Issei and Sona then head to the school building.

As soon as Sona and Issei arrive to the school building, they saw that the vampire was already there with the Occult Research Club and Student Council with Griselda Quarta present with them. Issei becomes surprised of the vampire's doll-like appearance with long wavy blond hair and dark red eyes. She is also wearing a red dress similar to a princess back in the Middle Ages with black thigh high stockings. Issei notices that there are no shadows when he looks at her feet.

"Her name is Elmenhilde Galnstein, she prefers to be called Elmen. As a pure-blooded vampire, she is extremely proud of her race and has a big selfish side so please be polite." Sona whispered to Issei.

"Right."

"Now you know why I could like to borrow Gasper Vladi." Elmenhide is apparently continuing her conversation, with Rias and Azazel, ignoring the fact that Issei and Sona just arrived.

"There would be no telling what would happen if Gasper's powers were forcefully released Elmen. Gasper still has no control over it so that won't be much help for the war you have with the Tepes Faction." Rias warned Elmenhide.

"That's true, but it might be even worse considering that the Tepes Faction not only has a Longinus possessor in the form of Valerie Tepes, but I heard they have a secret weapon that is rumored to be able to easily put down the Five Dragon Kings. This won't be good not only for our race, but for our county as well. They will only negotiate through a battle of strength."

Issei takes a look at Gasper, who is visibly shaken after hearing that his friend Valerie is a Longinus possessor fighting on behalf of the Tepes Faction.

Elmenhide then presents a file to Azazel. He opens it and begins reading the contents. "I see. So this meeting is for diplomatic reasons in order for us to make peace with the Carmilla Faction in exchange to temporarily lend Gasper."

"Indeed. Our Queen, Carmilla-sama, has grown tired of this war so we decided that a truce should be hold with the Church and Fallen Angels."

This only angers Azazel due to Elmenhide's methods. Issei himself is also getting irritated and decides not to maintain his silence.

"Can you guarantee that Gasper will be returned to us if we have to lend him over? It is not like we will, but that is something I need to ask."

Elmenhide turns to Issei with hateful eyes. "Even though you are the Sekiryuutei, you have no right to question me since you are nothing more than a servant of Rias Gremory-sama."

"Answer his question. I refuse to have one of my servants sacrificed for your war just for a truce." Rias told Elmenhide.

"Very well. It hasn't been decided that he will be sacrificed, but I prefer to have this settled immediately. And as for you Azazel-sama, if you want to be an advisor to one of the sides then be my guest."

"Like I will work with such a selfish race."

"Suit yourself. I humbly thank you Rias Gremory-sama for allowing a vampire to your territory." Elmenhide puts on a cold smile as she gets up from the couch and leaves, angering the Gremory team, Azazel, and Griselda.

"I hope somebody can fill me in since I came in the middle of it." Issei said.

* * *

Back in the Hyoudou Residence...

"So the Tepes Faction have the Sephiroth Graal, a Longinus that allows the possessor to make contact with the principle of life, particularly how a life and soul are made, correct?" Issei asked.

"Yes, but for the Tepes Faction to have the Holy Grail makes it even more dangerous in battle. That's why they want Gasper to use his powers to stop them even though they knew the risks." Rias answers.

"We shouldn't get involved in their affairs, but for them to do so makes it worse." Serafall also expressed frustration after hearing the whole story.

"So what can be done?" Akeno asked.

"Me, Buchou, and Azazel-sensei plan to go to Romania to find out more about Gasper-kun's powers. There is no way we will give up our friend, but at the same time, the vampires show that we need to know more." Kiba answered.

"We will be leaving in a couple of days. Let's get ready." Rias said.

"Yes Buchou." Kiba then leaves the house back to the apartment.

"I also want to come." Gasper said, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Valerie is my friend who helped me escape and gave me a chance to make friends with all of you so I want to return the favor. I will not sit down when my friends are risking their lives for my sake. I want to become strong for all of you. That's why I am going." Gasper said with determined eyes.

Everyone smiles and decide to make a promise to assist should they ever be called there.

"...Gasper is my friend. Should something happen, I will protect him at all cost." Koneko said.

"So will I. It is my job to protect my junior." Issei also makes his declaration.

"I still have a grudge over that little vampire from earlier so take me with you." Xenovia said.

"Ara ara. If all of you are going then I should join also." Akeno said in a light manner.

"I will report this situation to Sirzechs-chan and will assist once I am done." Serafall also makes the promise.

Without the rest needing to say anything, Rias smiles after hearing their determination to help her servant. "Then let's all agree to help Gasper when the time comes."

"YES!" Everyone said at once.

Rias then turns to Sona. "Until we get back, I will leave you with my team."

"I will make sure that nothing happens to them." After hearing Sona's promise, Rias leaves to pack up.

* * *

A few days later...

The Hyoudou Residence said their goodbyes to Rias, Kiba, and Azazel. Issei then works with Ravel on finding a Magician that the former can make a pact with after hearing from Mephisto Pheles, the Director of the Magician Council, that the Gremory group were finally eligible. So far, none that Ravel is recommending is considered to be a full fit for Issei.

"Well if it isn't the Sekiryuutei-chin." Kuroka suddenly shows up from behind with Le Fay Pendragon following.

Issei panics out of shock. "Kuroka? What are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"I came to help Shirone with her training -nya. Did you forget that Shirone is allowing me to stay as long as I train her and Gya-kun?"

"Ise, if you don't mind, how about I help you in your search for a Magician since I am one myself?" Le Fay offers her services.

"I don't mind. It is mainly Ravel doing the work so it would be nice for her to get help." Issei is not in the mood to deal with Kuroka so he let's her do as she pleases.

* * *

During the night...

As Issei tries to sleep at night with Asia, he found himself lonely without Rias since she has slept with him for many nights and hugs Asia for comfort.

"Sorry Asia, do you mind if I stay like this for a while?"

"Not at all Ise-san. You are such a spoiled child after all." Asia said.

Just as Issei was about to fall asleep, he felt something clinging on to him with something soft pressing his back.

"This feeling. Don't tell me that!"

Issei turns around to see Serafall smiling next to him naked under his blanket.

"Surprise Ise-kun. Since Rias-chan is gone, I decided to use this opportunity to sleep with you and Asia-chan."

"WHAT?" Issei yelled.

"SERAFALL-SAMA? Since when did you get here?" Asia yelled out of surprise.

"Ten minutes ago. I snuck in and hid beneath the blankets before making my surprise move on my boyfriend. Since Rias-chan and Asia-chan sleep with him all the time, I decided that I wanted to do the same."

"Hau..." Asia becomes dismayed after hearing Serafall's reason.

"I knew you were planning something like this, Onee-sama!" Sona said after she was rushing into the room in her pajamas.

"SONA?" Issei becomes very surprised at Sona's sudden entrance.

"This is not how a Maou should behave. Go back to your room."

"No! I want to sleep with my boyfriend since Rias-chan and Asia-chan get to do that all the time!"

"They have their way and we have ours! Come on Onee-sama, get up!" Sona begins pulling her sister's naked body from Issei, but Serafall only tightens her grip.

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"No! I want to sleep with my boyfriend and that is final!"

After many more attempts to get Serafall to let go, Sona gives in, but decides that she is going to sleep in Issei's bed to make sure her sister doesn't do anything strange to Issei and vice-versa.

"You better not tell anyone in the Student Council about this." Sona warned Issei.

"Don't worry. I don't want to get killed by the student body anyway." Issei then had trouble sleeping after what went on earlier.

* * *

The next day in Kuou Academy...

Murayama and Katase were walking down the hall in their kendo armor (bogu) preparing for the kendo club when a hooded figure spots them.

"Excuse me. I am looking for a student name Hyoudou Issei. I really need to talk to him. Is he here?"

"He is in the boys locker room changing." Murayama reluctantly answered.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Katase asked.

"Nothing much. I just need to have a few words with him before I leave. Thank you for showing me the way."

As the figure walks away, Katase notices a knife handle sticking out of his cloak.

"Murayama, that guy has a knife."

Realizing that she put Issei in danger, Murayama and Katase raise their shinai.

"You are planning to hurt him aren't you?" Murayama asked.

"Now what makes you think that?"

"There is a knife handle sticking out of your cloak." Katase responded.

The figure did not respond and just heads forward, leading Murayama and Katase to attack.

"We won't let you do such things in school!" Both girls yelled as they prepare to strike.

"Useless."

As soon as the bamboo swords strike, the figure disappeared, leaving nothing, but his cloak.

"How did he...?" Before Katase can finish, Murayama interrupted her.

"We have no time for that now! Hyoudou is in danger so we have to hurry!"

"Right!" The girls then head straight to the boy's locker room.

As soon as Murayama and Katase made it to the boy's locker room, they see Issei fighting three Magicians wearing his Scale Mail Armor. Issei is being hit with shards of ice casted by one of the Magicians, but blocked most of it with his gauntlet.

Issei then goes for a punch as one of the Magicians creates a defense-magic circle, but was easily broken through and hit. As Issei goes after another, the third Magician appears behind him, causing Murayama to break silence.

"Hyoudou, behind you!"

"HUH?"

Issei turns around and punches the Magician coming towards him, sending him crashing into the wall. He then turns to the two girls watching him battle.

"Murayama! Katase! Get out of here!"

The sole Magician still standing attempts to attack the two girls as he raises his hand and begins casting a spell. Before he can finish, he was tackled to the ground.

"Leave them alone!"

The Magicians get up, preparing for another round, but small magic circles begin to appear. After the circles disappeared, they then activated a teleportation magic-circle, apparently retreating.

"We will meet again." The Magician standing on the middle turns his attention to Murayama and Katase and aims a beam of white light at them, knocking them unconscious.

Witnessing this attack, Issei charges at them. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

"They have seen too much. All I did was erase their memories. Until next time Sekiryuutei." The three magicians then disappeared before Issei can touch them.

Issei then hears explosions coming from other parts of the school.

"I better hurry."

When Issei reaches one of the affected classroom, he can see that almost all of the class is asleep due to the spell put by the Devils. He then spots one conscious girl, who appears to have seen what happened as she is trembling in fear with tears coming out.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened here?"

"...Suspicious looking people attacked our school. Koneko-san, Ravel-san, and Gasper-kun saved me, but then all of them got covered by a bright light and then disappeared."

Realizing that his juniors were kidnapped and are being held hostage, Issei banged his left fist in the corridor.

* * *

The rest of the Gremory group as well as the Student Council met up in the old school building where the latter revealed that the investigation is under way and that the repairs to the school will be handled by them. As for the students, they plan to use Azazel's mind-erasing device to erase their memories of the incident, despite knowing that they can't erase their trauma caused by the attack.

"So it turns out that the Magicians that attacked were Stray Magicians, those who were exiled by the council and currently working for the Khaos Brigade." Akeno told everyone.

"If we can, I want to make it a first priority to save my juniors who were kidnapped." Issei declares.

"I will also never forgive them as a teacher of this school. Please allow us to perform the rescue operation." Rossweisse also added herself in.

Sylphi decided to make a stand. "Um everyone, I just talked to Kaichou earlier before this meeting has even started and we both agree that protecting lives comes first over finding who did it. We received a message from the culprits to meet them in the closest station to the school and that is what we will do."

"One question though, how were the Magicians able to pass through the barriers protecting Kuou Academy. I thought only those with similar auras as the top members of the Three Factions can pass through them." Irina asked.

"It's possible that there is a traitor among us Hyoudou-kun, but we have no leads on who it is. That will be dealt with for another time. Right now, saving the kidnapped students is more important." Tsubaki answered.

Xenovia immediately summons Ex-Durandal. "I want to teach those Stray Magicians for kidnapping our friends. Tell us what we have to do."

"Knowing where they will be, we cannot use our strongest attacks since the station will collapse. Here is what we have to do..."

Sona begins explaining her plan as the rest listen to her in silence.

* * *

After reaching the station, they took an elevator down to the floor. Bennia and Loup Garou are tasked to watch for possible reinforcements. After reaching the floor, they saw over 100 Magicians preparing for battle. Despite begin outnumbered, none of them show even the slightest amount of fear.

"All right, let's teach them a lesson." Sona declared.

Thanks to Sona's skills as a tactician, many of the Magicians were subdued with barely any damage to the point where Issei didn't have to use is Balance Breaker. Out of desperation, the Magicians summoned three Chimera creatures resembling a snake, bird, and turtle.

"Like those creatures can stop me." Xenovia easily dispose them.

"Ufufu. It looks like I can finally unleash my abilities."

In her miko outfit, Akeno shocks the entire battle arena with Holy Lightning, being careful enough not to hit her allies.

"I guess sucking the Dragon's energy from Ise-kun's arm would have probably worked from the start, but then again, I was afraid that it would collapse the whole station so I figured that the compatibility between Saji and Ise-kun would be the next best thing." Sona commented.

"But it looks like after seeing the strength of the Gremory group, it looks like I am going to have to push my time even further."

Seeing Sona's intense eyes, the Sitri group also starts becoming frightened not only of their Master, but also the Gremory group after witnessing their strength in battle.

"I don't think I want to fight them anymore."

"Me too."

Both Hanakai and Kusaka expressed their displeasure at the thought of fighting the Gremory group.

A magic circle suddenly appears beneath the feet of both teams.

"What is going on?" Issei asked.

One of the Magicians got up with a smile on his face. "Time for you to meet our boss."

The next thing they saw was an empty white room, but before they can figure out where they are, they were spotted by Ravel, Koneko, and Gasper.

"Ise-sama!"

"Ise-senpai!"

"Ise-senpai!"

They all rushed towards Issei out of joy and relief, apparently unscathed although Gasper is shown to have a couple of bruises on his face.

"Gasper, what happened to you?" Issei asked after seeing Gasper's condition.

"We were being scanned by the Magicians using a magic circle, but Gasper tried to resist capture and this is the result." Ravel explained.

"Those guys, I am going to make sure they pay for this!"

"Then turn around." Euclid's voice was heard.

When everyone did what they were told, they saw a man wearing a silver robe, but have yet to figure out his identity.

"Are you the one behind this attack?" Sona asked.

"Yes I am. I suppose you are wondering why I did what I did. There are two reasons for that. First is that since there are many magicians on our side, they cannot control themselves very well since the Old-Maou faction and the Hero-faction are both gone and they became curious of the Sekiryuutei's power after hearing a report about him. The second reason is this."

One of the walls began to move, showing what appears to be a laboratory which Euclid calls a factory.

"We plan to mass-produce Phoenix tears to be distributed in the black market in order to gather the needed funds and in order to do that, we needed to produce many High-Class Devils Phoenix you can see in the capsules. Many have stopped functioning as this factory is planning to be abandoned, all of them have stopped functioning. We needed Ravel in order to improve the accuracy of its production."

Issei took a look inside of the capsule to see that the cloned body is already dead. He then turns to Ravel, who is extremely depressed after knowing what they needed her for.

"How repulsive." Sona said with disgust.

"Yes. Now that you know, perhaps it is time for me to introduce you to a friend on mine." Euclid summons a dark green magic circle.

Vritra takes the form of a snake using Saji's shadow and is dismayed by what he is seeing.

[This color. No way. That dragon was suppose to be dead!]

"The color of the Dragon Gate could only mean one thing." Saji braces himself.

"The legendary Dragon, "Crime Force Dragon" Grendel. Come on out!"

A large dark green Dragon emerges from the circle and gives a loud roar which shakes the whole room.

"You have kept me waiting long enough. Where is my opponent?"

[Grendel? I thought you were destroyed by the original Beowulf.]

Grendel takes a look at Issei and Vritra.

[Oh good, it looks like the red one and Vritra are here. Guhahahaha! It looks like I am going to have a lot of fun today! I heard that Ddraig was sealed as a Sacred Gear from this man, but I also heard that this host was the greatest of them all. So will you entertain me today?]

Hearing Grendel's voice, Ddraig immediately responds.

[So the Khaos Brigade did revive you after all. Partner, this fight cannot be avoided, but Grendel is a ferocious Evil-Dragon that you must not hold back against! Don't even show a bit of sympathy!]

"Understood!" The jewel in the Boosted Gear begins to glow.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

"Everyone stay back! This battle will be between me and him!"

Issei's body is then covered in thick armor and immediately charges towards Grendel.

[This is exactly what I want! Give me what you have!]

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Charge Solid Impact!]

Issei thickens his armor and punches Grendel head on. Despite getting thrown back, Grendel is not impressed.

[Is that really all you got? The great Ddraig got weakened by that much? I was expecting something much better.]

"Are you serious? That was an enhanced punch I just threw earlier!" The lack of damage Grendel sustained greatly surprised Issei.

[It looks like we have no choice. Let's transform to True-Queen.]

"Understood."

Issei then does his chant.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Sekiryuutei who holds the truth of King up high! Holding the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams and walking the path of righteousness! I will become the Emperor of the Crimson dragon. And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in deep crimson light!"

[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]

Issei's armor transforms from red to crimson in an instant. Seeing this transformation, Grendel laughs.

[Crimson? That is a transformation I have yet to see until now! I see, so you have become stronger than before! Entertain me even more!]

"Like I will let you do what you want! Let's go Ddraig!"

[No holding back!]

Issei and Grendel then proceed to charge.

* * *

The next scene shows a dimension within the jewel of the Boosted Gear. Inside of a dark room, a large black western dragon is seen sleeping. A loud roar was heard, forcing the Dragon to open his eyes. Hearing Grendel's voice, the Dragon unleashes a loud roar of his own.

[GRENDELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!]

The Dragon shouted in anger.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is overstuffed, but I am currently trying to mix the events of the Light Novel as well my previous fanfiction, Oppai Dragon vs Miracle-Levia-tan. As a result, I was forced to minimize and change most of the dialogue and events such as Ddraig not being asleep and girls all sleeping in Issei's bed. If you read my previous fanfic, you will understand. It might be disappointing to some, but I wanted to make room for more original material leading to Volume 16 and I don't want to copy the exact dialogue or events. For those who think it's too similar, it will follow the general plot of some of the light novels, but I plan to make it more original by changing the storyline a bit. Sorry for the lack of humor, but the recent light novels have become more serious all of a sudden. I am going overseas to Japan and South Korea so I don't think I will be able to do anything for the next two weeks. Enjoy this while you can.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Grendel and Issei charge at each other, the large dragon attempts to strike with his claws, but using his high speed, Issei dodges the strike and hits one of his own on Grendel's face. Despite the high impact, Grendel did not receive much damage, much to Issei's shock.

[Careful partner, Grendel has one of the hardest scale among the extinct dragons. Attacks like this won't work.]

Ddraig explained.

"But I can't go any further than this due to my surroundings. Using Crimson Blaster will destroy the entire room."

[Indeed. Then you are going to have to change your strategy rather than just powering yourself up.]

"Changing my strategy, huh?"

Before Issei can give himself time to think, Grendel launches a fireball from his mouth towards him, causing Issei to move at high speed. After dodging the attack, Grendel shows up in front of Issei and strikes him hard with his fist, slamming him to the ground.

"W-What insane power!" Issei said as he struggles to get up.

[Guhahahahaha! Get squashed!]

Grendel prepares to stomp Issei with his giant foot, but Issei rolled out of the way just in time and flew above.

"The punch he did earlier was even more powerful than Sairaorg-san when he's wearing the lion's armor! Guess I will have to make my strikes harder."

Issei flew up and begins boosting his armor.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Issei then landed a hard kick to Grendel's jaw. Despite that, Grendel shows no signs of slowing down. Issei then started a fistfight with Grendel, successfully landing multiple strikes, but unable to keep the large dragon down.

[Partner, this guy also enjoys receiving damage! You have to finish him in order to stop him!]

"Are you serious?"

[Here I come, Ddraig!]

Grendel launches a more powerful fireball towards Issei. Issei responds by charging through the fireball.

"Time to put my plan into action."

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

"Let's see how you like my punch mixed with Ascalon's power!"

Issei strikes Grendel with his right fist on the stomach.

[Solid Impact Booster!]

The impact of the punch sends Grendel to the ground with blue blood coming out of his mouth. However, Grendel gets up almost immediately despite the damage.

[That hurts! This is the best fight I've had in a long time! Let's continue fighting until one of our bodies shattered!]

[What a crazy dragon!]

Ddraig is just as dismayed as Issei after witnessing Grendel's desire to keep fighting.

[Before we keep going, I decided that I am going to kill all of you so prepare yourself!]

"Hey! Your opponent is me! Leave my comrades out of it!"

"Too late!" Grendel expands his stomach greatly and unleashes a huge fireball, which soon begins to split.

"It's okay Hyoudou-kun! We will be able to block it!"

Sona prepares a defense spell, but before the fireball can separate completely, Issei's left Gauntlet begins turning black, releasing an ominous aura.

[GRENDELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!]

A deep voice is heard shouting.

"Ddraig, what is going on?" Issei asked.

[So he finally decided to accept a host! Partner, explanations can be done later, use your new power! Breathe fire!]

"Understood!"

Issei then took a deep breath.

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

[Transfer!]

Issei unleashes the flames from his body, but something unexpected happens. Blue flames came out of Issei's body instead and at a very wide range, extinguishing Grendel's flames and burning some of his scales off.

[Blue flames! How could this be?]

"I think it's time for us to retreat Grendel." Euclid said.

[Hold on! I still want to fight!]

"You are still at your tuning stage. Anymore and your body will turn back into a corpse, especially after what we just witnessed."

A magic communication circle appears next to Euclid.

"Good news, it appears that they are having trouble with the white-one. You can fight them when we get there."

[Oh! So it's Albion this time! Alright, my playtime with you will be put on hold, but next time we meet, I will kill you all! Guhahaha!]

"I suppose after all of this, I think I should introduce myself. I am Lucifuge. Euclid Lucifuge."

"So that would explain how you are able to let Stray Magicians into Kuoh Academy." Sona said.

"Please tell my elder sister, Grayfia, if you are living as you like by abandoning the role of Lucifuge, then I have the right to do the same. Soon enough, all of you will meet the true boss of the Khaos Brigade. Until then."

Euclid and Grendel then disappears through the magic circle. As soon as they left, the space around them starts to collapse.

"We better evacuate."

Under Sona's command, Akeno activates a teleportation magic circle while Ravel and Sona release magic circles towards the capsules. Everyone was then evacuated safely.

* * *

Back in the Hyoudou Residence...

Issei is seen talking to Ravel, Sona, and Serafall about the battle after the situation was reported to the Underworld Council.

"So that's what happened. I have already reported to Sirzechs-chan about the Khaos Brigade and the Evil Dragons, but for Grayfia-chan's brother to be involved with this is quite surprising." Serafall said after hearing Sona's report.

"We have already delivered the capsules to the Underworld authorities. An investigation is already under way to stop the production." Ravel reported.

Serafall then turns to Issei. "For you to have a special power all of a sudden, I wonder what could have triggered it?"

"I don't know. There is nothing in history about Ddraig shooting blue flames. There are certain dragons that can breathe such flames, but none of them known were sealed within Sacred Gears, although there are some labeled missing." Sona stated.

"Something did change though before I expelled the blue flames. Before Grendel's fireballs separated, my left Gauntlet turned black and I heard a deep voice shouting Grendel's name. Ddraig referred to this change as if there was another dragon within my Boosted Gear. He then told me to use this power and I guess you already saw the result." Issei added his own story.

"If you are right, this would be the first time I've heard of a Sacred Gear where two dragons reside in. But if that is the case, then I don't think even the eight pawn pieces Ise-kun is given would have been enough without some turning into mutation pieces." Serafall stated.

"Ise-kun has 4 mutation pieces already and the fact that this power has remained dormant until now made it possible for Rias to turn him into her servant. Even if the dragon wakes up now, there would be no negative feedback since Issei's body not only has already adapted to Ddraig's power, but also became a dragon as well. The only limit, like when Ise-kun first uses the Boosted Gear, is how much his body will be able to handle this new power, but given that Ise-kun can promote to True-Queen it is safe to say that he will be able to handle it very well even if it fully awakens as long as it doesn't mixed with his full abilities using Triana."

"Wait Sona, are you saying that if the new dragon awakens, I won't be able to use Triana as long as I use the powers of the new dragon?"

"You can either use one or the other, but you still haven't fully mastered True-Queen yet since it is still unstable. Until you do, combining the armor of these two dragons at full power would be too much for your body to handle."

"I see."

"That is only in theory Ise-kun. Did Ddraig tell you anything else?"

"No. Ddraig hasn't spoken a word ever since the battle. I wonder what is going on?"

"I guess only time will tell." Serafall said.

"But even so, for Grayfia-san's brother to get involved, things can only get much worse as he isn't even in charge of this whole thing."

"I cannot disagree with you on that, but we don't know how powerful they really are so let's lay low for a while until we we find out. In the meantime, I also suggest that you find yourself a magician to make a pact with, Ise-kun." Sona suggested.

"I am already on it." Ravel announced as she started looking through different files.

* * *

Within the jewel of the Boosted Gear...

Ddraig is standing in the front of what appears to be a large black door with a gold coiled dragon insignia in the middle of it.

[So you have finally awakened.]

[Ddraig, it has been very long since I have last awakened.]

A voice was heard beyond the door.

[I was about to say the same. What was it that woke you? Was it my new host or the Evil Dragons?]

[The Evil Dragons, where are they?]

[They are alive. The group known as the Khaos Brigade revived them.]

[Such a disgusting bunch for them to betray me and got me sealed with you in this prison.]

[The Evil Dragons are who me and my host are fighting right now. If you want your revenge then you are going to have to work with my host.]

The voice lets out a laugh.

[Kukuku! Are you kidding me? All of your previous hosts I was with fell to the corruption of my powers, which is the reason why you put me to sleep here in the first place!]

[Not this one.]

[What makes you so sure that he won't fall like the rest?]

[Because he is the greatest possessor of me. Barely anyone was able to reach the stages he went through.]

The voice went silent for a moment.

[I see. If sharing a host allows me to exact my revenge on the Evil Dragons then so be it. Release me!]

Ddraig begins breathing fire towards the door. The door then begins to glow as the insignia turns, unlocking it. As the door slides open, a large black western dragon comes out of it and stares face-to-face with Ddraig.

[So Ddraig, who is my so-called host?]

A second head suddenly emerges next to the dragon's main head.

[The one named Issei Hyoudou.]

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hyoudou Residence...

The Sitri sisters are currently taking a bath together with Sona showing an unpleasant face towards Serafall.

"Onee-sama, please tell me you are not going to sleep with Ise-kun again."

"Eh? Why not, Sona-chan? You did the same thing a couple of nights before."

"That's because you won't let go! Seriously Onee-sama, considering your age, I thought you would be able to handle relationships more like an adult."

"How rude! I am an adult! And it is because of that, I made my own decision to sleep with Ise-kun!"

"What kind of an adult would dress up as a magical girl in public and try to act like the character?"

"Hey! That is called method acting in case you didn't know Sona-chan!" Serafall pouts.

"You don't need to do any method acting to act like a child!"

"You are so mean So-tan!"

"I told you not to add tan!"

"Then don't call me a child!" Serafall then splashes water to Sona's face.

"Then quit acting like a child!" Sona splashes back.

"You are the one acting like a child now!"

Both Sona and Serafall soon started having a splash fight similar to Xenovia and Irina in the underground pool.

"Mou! You are to strict Sona-chan. I think I am going to make you smile a bit more."

"Wait Onee-sama, what are you -hya!"

Serafall begins tickling Sona's underarms.

"Hehehe. You always have that serious look on your face. You need to learn laugh more." Serafall starts showing a perverted look on her face.

"P-P-Please stop, O-Onee-sama!" Sona tries to resist the urge to laugh.

"Not until you start laughing." Drool starts coming out of Serafall's mouth as Sona starts to moan.

"L-Like I will."

"Then it looks like I will have to go even further." Serafall begins wiggling her fingers even faster.

"Aha! Ahahahahaha! Stop it!" Sona finally broke down.

Unable to resist her urges, Serafall continues her torture. "You need to smile more Sona-chan. I rarely get a chance to see you like this so I am not going to waste it. Ehehehe."

"Hahahaha! This isn't fun, Onee-sama! C-cut it out!" Sona had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Are you going to let me sleep with Ise-kun without bothering us!"

"For my sister to go this far... Aha! Two can play at this game!"

Sona then tickles Serafall in the same place, causing her to jump and return back to her senses.

"Aha! Sona-chan, w-what are you d-doing? Ahahahahaha!"

"I am not going to let my sister win my decision through such devious means. Aha!"

Serafall refuses to stop despite being tickled by Sona.

"H-Hey, s-stop it! Ahahaha!"

"You s-stop first, Sona-chan! Aha!"

Their tickle fight can be heard be Xenovia and Irina, who are just outside the bathroom.

"What are they doing in there?" Xenovia asked.

"I don't know, but if Ise-kun were here, he would have a nosebleed listening to them." Irina responded.

* * *

As Issei heads toward one of the training room with Ravel, they see Kuroka training Koneko and Gasper in Senjutsu with Le Fay watching them.

Kuroka then spots Issei and rushes to embrace him. "Ah! Sekiryuutei-chin! I just came back from battling an Evil Dragon so I am tired. Let me rest on you so I can heal -nya."

"An Evil Dragon?" Both Ravel and Issei yelled.

"Yes. That is the reason why I want to make Shirone and Gya-kun stronger -nya."

After Issei finds a chair to sit on, Kuroka waste no time and leans on him.

"So what is your story about your encounter with an Evil Dragon?" Ravel asked.

"A dragon named Aži Dahāka came and attacked us."

"If I recall, Sensei told me that Aži Dahāka is one of the top three strongest of the Evil Dragons that died. It was killed by the hero Θraētaona in a state where it was basically sealed."

"Correct. We were traveling the world seeking strong foes and mysteries when that dragon attacked us. That dragon was indeed the strongest foe we ever faced."

"No matter how much we punched, kicked, or cut, the dragon shows no signs of going down and continues to laugh. He definitely wasn't normal."

Le Fay continues. "After that, Grendel shows up with a man wearing a robe wanting to fight us, but Aži Dahāka wouldn't let him and instead began fighting each other. The situation quickly turns disastrous so we decided to leave temporarily."

"Even Vali who happily fought was an incredible idiot -nya. You shouldn't be like that, okay? Just stay who you are right now."

"I am not like Vali or the Evil Dragons."

"Good boy. Now let's test Shirone to see if she is concentrating fully -nya."

"You are going to do that again?"

"Yep." Kuroka takes Issei's right hand and puts it down to her breasts.

"WHAT?" Issei immediately gets excited over the softness of Kuroka's oppai.

"Kuroka's oppai is so soft. For me to get to touch them again, I am truly in joy. Hurry for oppai!" Issei yelled in his thoughts.

"K-Kuroka? What are you doing?" This time only Ravel reacts while Koneko continues to stay the way she is.

"My my. It looks like Shirone is doing better in controlling her urges. Anymore than that and she will soon surpass me -nya. Thanks for the help Sekiryuutei-chin."

Before Kuroka goes back to them, she turns towards Issei one more time.

"Before I forget, if you are looking for a magician to make a pact with, how about I recommend Le Fay?"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room becomes surprised at Kuroka's suggestion.

"K-Kuroka-san?"

"There is no loss considering that she is an expert magician coming from a well-known family, you know?"

"That maybe true, but the fact that she is in the Khaos Brigade creates an obstacle between her and Ise-sama!" Ravel protested against the pact.

"Then at least consider interviewing her first, Little Birdy-chan!"

"My name is Ravel!"

Before the arguing can continue, Issei stops Ravel. "Calm down. Let's just hear what Le Fay has to say."

"If Ise-sama said so then fine. You better answer every question truthfully, understand?"

"Y-Yes!" Le Fay said out of fear.

After several minutes of getting to know Le Fay, Ravel becomes shocked hearing all of her accomplishments as a magician.

"Impossible!"

"What's wrong Ravel?"

"Le Fay-san has exceeded the standards of the magicians I recommended you, but the fact that she supported the Khaos Brigade is still a big issue."

"I guess that is good enough for now -nya. Hopefully, things will change for the better for us." Kuroka then leaves to focus on Koneko and Gasper.

* * *

In Kuoh Academy...

"Finally I get to relax after a hard day's work. From the Khaos Brigade to the Evil Dragons, it feels as though school is the most relaxing place for me." Issei thought.

"Hey Ise, what's up?" Motohama puts his arm around Issei's head.

"Seen any good oppai lately?" Matsuda later joins.

"What are you guys doing?" Issei asked.

"Take a look." Motohama takes out a DVD, something that Issei got excited about as soon as he lay his eyes on it.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? This porn DVD is one of the rarest ever to contain an anime bishoujo magical girl. Where did you guys get this?"

"I made a deal of trading half of my old school live action DVDs for the more modern ones. What do you say, Ise? Want to watch it with us?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I will watch it!"

Before Issei could take the DVD, Serafall suddenly came in and took it from them.

"You are not suppose to discuss inappropriate things when you are in class. According to Sona-chan, it disrupts morals so you can have it back after class."

"What? But you were hugging Ise when you first came here and now you are against such acts?" Matsuda pointed out.

"In fact, Sona-chan said if I can control public morals in my own class, she will let me be with Ise-kun."

"Don't say that in front of my friends!" Issei protested.

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT, ISE?" Motohama and Matsuda yelled.

As Issei tries to desperately get out of the situation, Murayama finds herself staring at him as Katase and Asia are talking to each other. A flashback occurs within Murayama's mind of Issei saving her in his Scale Mail armor from one of the Magicians trying to attack her and Katase, revealing that she remembers the incident.

"What are you, Hyoudou?" Murayama said in her thoughts.

Serafall then takes notice of Murayama as if she senses something within her, but decides to let it go for the moment.

* * *

Issei then decides to take a nap under a tree near the tennis field. When he opens his eyes, he saw that he is no longer in the school, but in a large dark space.

"What is this? Where am I?"

As Issei continues looking around, a dragon emerges from the ground behind him.

[Hello Ise.]

"GAH!" Issei immediately freaks out upon seeing a dragon head emerging from the ground.

[Finally I get to meet my host.]

Another head appears behind Issei.

"Stop doing that! What do you mean by host?"

[It is just as I said.]

The real dragon finally appears in front of Issei, causing the two heads to vanish from the ground.

[I have been asleep for a long time. I have finally awakened upon hearing the sounds of an Evil Dragon within the Boosted Gear's dimensional plane. I am the Evil Dragon, Aždaja, of the Slavic Mythology. Are you my worthy possessor?]

Issei goes into a state of shock upon seeing that an Evil Dragon is in front of him.

* * *

**Finally, Another chapter is done. Adding an Evil Dragon within Issei's Boosted Gear was my plan all along for the story, though I had trouble which one until I found Aždaja on Wikipedia (I had trouble deciding between him or Smok). I did hint that there would be more ecchi in this story than my last, but I guess it doesn't work with the more serious theme so I decided to add it here. This chapter exhibits Sona's hidden playful side and Serafall's perversion over her sister influenced by the High School DxD magical girl short story.**


End file.
